The OC's 32nd Chrismukkah
by brigygirl15
Summary: It's Chrismukkah in the OC and are having a huge Christmas party at the Cohens. Seth works for a ComicCon Corporation, but Ryan has to build new buildings that would take up to a year. Will Ryan cost Seth his job? The tension builds at the Cohen's party.


Chapter One – The Family

It was a beautiful winter sunrise. The harsh sounds of the waves crashing against the shore could be heard from miles away. Winter in California didn't have snow or sleighs, which could disappoint most, but this morning was an exception. According to Marissa Cooper, mother of three and head of the social chair, it was a regular December morning. The kitchen was crazy, toast flying out of the toaster, baby Jack crying, just as usual. Ryan came down stairs trying to tie his tie when Marissa turned around and saw him having trouble. "Oh, what's the big occasion?" she asked with a laugh. "Nothing, I have a meeting today in San Diego but I'll be back tomorrow. I'm catching the 9:10 flight," Ryan said, still trying to tie his all black and silver tie. Marissa walked over to help him "What's the meeting for again?" Ryan finally gave up and let his wife fasten his tie. "We have our new project we have to agree on, I'm not sure I know what they want me to design, though. That's why I have to go." "There, all finished", she smirked. Ryan rolled his eyes and kissed her. "Excuse me, excuse me!!!!" Jimmy squealed to his mom and dad while trying to get their attention. "What is it, honey?" "When is breakfast ready mommy?" "Well, you can have some yummy yogurt, or I can slice bananas and put peanut butter on them, or you can have some oatmeal that I made. How does that sound?" Jimmy looked at his mom like she was crazy and then looked up at his dad. Ryan said "How's cereal, buddy?" "Yaaaaay!" he cheered and ran off. "Oh great, give him more sugar. What would you like sweetie?" she asked Ben, her 16-year-old son her and Ryan adopted 4 years ago. "Bagel," he said looking at his dad's designs, before looking up at his young mother… "Please," "That's better. But no bagel, you are a bagel-a-holic" "Wow, good one mom,". "Geez, Ryan. He's just like Sandy". "Not my fault" he said stuffing his own mouth with a bagel. "Alright, I've got to get going". After Ryan said this Ben quickly asked "Can I come with you?" Marissa picked up Jack from his high-chair "No!" "Oh come on, why not?" "You know the rules, you are going to school." "Like you never skipped school before?" "As a matter of fact, never". Ryan laughed. Marissa turned around and glared. "Sorry." "Goodbye! Have a good flight." "Bye" Ryan said giving her a kiss on the cheek and Jack one on his head. "Oh, I got your parents' invitation to their Christmas party next week so if you talk to Sandy or Kirsten today when you drive by the house, tell them we can go." "Will do." "Bye daddy!" Jimmy said running around with his soccer-boppers and underwear on his head. Ryan laughed. "See ya" and closed the door.

Chapter Two – The Detour

"Summer?" Seth yelled up the stairs before taking a short pause. "Summer?" "Oh my god, Cohen, what is your problem?" "My god, you look radiant today. You're just glowing" "What do you want?" "Why do you just assume I want something just because I comment on your glowing radiance?" Summer gave her handsome, but yet geeky husband a glare like Marissa gave Ryan. "Okay, yeah, you're right. I have to fly to San Diego this morning at 10:55." "You what?" "Yeah, they want me to go to ComicCon because I am the head executive and they have a proposal." "What do you mean a proposal? You're all ready like the head comic-boy guy" "Well, thank you Summer, but I don't know maybe they want to offer me more money or something." "Couldn't they just offer you more money in your office here?" Summer said pulling over her STH scrub. "Way to ruin my vibe, Summer". "Fine, I'll just take the girls to day care and go to work late" "Thank you. And hey, this could be a major turning point for me." "Good. I think that's what you really need right now". "Ouch, zing". Seth followed Summer into the kitchen to pour some cereal for the girls. "Girls, what kind of cereal do you want? We're in a hurry". "I want Fruity Pebbles" Kahla said. "I want….um… apple jacks" Anna said very hyper. Seth grabbed his briefcase and went to go kiss Summer goodbye when she stopped him and said "You won't be licking whip cream off of girls on tv again, will you?" Seth laughed and said "how could I not?" Summer didn't laugh. He kissed her and said goodbye and "I love you". Summer said "alright, go kiss your girls goodbye". Seth walked over and started tickling Anna and she started laughing, and then he started to

tickle both of them. Summer watched from the kitchen and smiled secretly to herself.

Chapter Three – The Greeting

As soon as Ryan got off his flight he got his cell phone out of his pocket to call his brother, Seth. Meanwhile, Seth was on his flight to San Diego staring at the large man on his right who was sleeping and breathing on him. Seth faced turned into a quick frown. He looked to his left to see a gothic girl bobbing her head to her iPod. Seth looked down to see what she was listening to. As he glanced down, the song said "Give me the exorcists" His eyes widened and looked up at her again when his cell phone rang. It read "Ryan". Seth gave out a sigh of relief. "Hey man" he said, waking the fat man up. "Hey. I.." Seth couldn't hear a thing. "What. Wait Ryan I can't hear you." Seth hung up. He couldn't get a signal even when his phone was 50,000 feet in the air. His iPhone wasn't working as well as he hoped. About an hour later Seth got off his plane and took a cab to his hotel he was staying at. The fat man on the plane stole his cookies so his stomach was growling. On his way to the nearest café, he decided to try Ryan again. "Hey, Ryan"

"Hey. Where were you when I called? Were you at work?" "Well, I guess you could say that. If flying into beautiful San Diego counts as work then I guess. Where are you?" "Wait a minute, you didn't tell me you were in San Diego." "Yeah, it was a last minute thing for work. I'm starving I think I'm gonna go to the Coronado Brewery by my hotel". Ryan was shocked they were in the same place in the same time. They sure were brothers. Seth was still rambling on. "Yeah, so, I only wish I didn't have to eat alone. Seems like old times." Seth heard him hang up. He looked at his phone confused and closed it. Ryan came around the corner behind him "well, you won't have to". Seth turned around so surprised to see Ryan there. "What?"

Chapter Four- The Discussion

While eating their lunch at the Brewery, Seth and Ryan talked about work and their plans. "So what does your boss want you to build in San Diego?" Seth asked. "Well, that's the thing, they wanted me to come down and have a meeting and see if I will agree to whatever they want to build. Why'd they make you come all the way to ComicCon for?" Ryan knew Seth sometimes had to come to the city for the convention or something, but usually he mentions it. "They want to have a meeting with me since I'm the head executive, or as summer calls it, the head comic dude." "Can't you just have a meeting at your office?" "Well, that's the thing, they brought me and all of the other managers and stuff because they said there is going to be a change. A change. Do you know what this means? A raise, Ryan, a raise." "Don't be to sure." "What is that supposed to mean. This could be the real deal for me. Maybe, the President is retiring and they want me to become the new Mr. ComicCon." "You do know what that means don't you?" "I'm the head of ComicCon?" "Well, yeah, but you'd have to move to San Diego." "Oh my god. I'm moving to San Diego. Summer is going to kill me. No, she'll divorce me and then kill me. What am I gonna do?" "Seth, you don't even know what the meeting is about. Calm down." "Yeah, you're right. But the other alternative would be… well I don't know, but Summer is going to kill me either way." "Yeah, well, you've been saying that for years." Seth sighed and sipped his milk through a straw. Ryan looked at him, shook his head, and took a sip of his coffee. "I think Ben is thinking about quitting school." "He what?" "Yeah, well, everyday he complains about going. He tells Marissa he'd rather go to work with her." "Wow, that is bad." "I know, but Marissa just shoves it off like he's not serious about it." "Marissa of all people should understand not wanting to go to school. She skipped enough." "Yeah, but she still got decent grades and went to Berkeley." "Well, maybe he feels he doesn't belong or fit in. Have you been keeping him away from the water polo team? Checked his shoes for urine stains? I'm telling you man, that could be the problem." "Well, Seth I think if the water polo team actually peed in his shoes he would kick their asses." "He is definitely your son". Ryan checked his watch. "I better get going, my meeting is at 2." Seth looked very confused "So is mine. Where is your meeting?" "The guy said on 42nd and State." "Ryan, that's the ComicCon building."


End file.
